


White Rose for You

by Vivian_Ruf (hnoel_banking)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnoel_banking/pseuds/Vivian_Ruf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wonder what would have happened if I didn't meet you in the underground, I wonder what would have happened, if I wasn't a half-ghoul from the start with. I wonder what would have happened, if I said " I love you, " to you, Hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Rose for You

**Author's Note:**

> I re-read the part in the manga where Hide " dies " . I put it in a quotation mark only because lot of people believe that Hide did not die, fully. And I also agree on that thought. It is depressing and sad, please enjoy. LOL XD
> 
> Kind of AU. Kaneki liking Hide for a long time

 

_I wonder what would have happened, if I were to say " I love you " to you, Hide. Before you died, before you went missing._

 

" I already knew it, man! "

 

" ... Who cares about that, Let's just go home already. "

 

I couldn't bare listening to Hide's nonsense. I can't go with you, they are not letting me. No, no no, this isn't what I'm trying to say. I shook my head, knelt down mumbling gibberish. Hide put force into his hands and grab my shoulders harder. Why, why, are you being so nice to me? I'm a ghoul, right?

 

" Stop. "

 

" Kaneki? "

 

" Please, just go away. Hide, don't make me hurt you. Please. "

 

I covered my ears with my hands, looking down. But still, Hide's word pierced right through me. 

 

" What are you afraid of? "

 

" Huh? "

 

" Is there something going on? Something that _I_  don't even know? "

 

" Hide, Hide. Just, just go away! I don't' want to be a murderer. I don't want to kill. Kill, my best friend. "

 

After my words, I looked upward, to see Hide's face. Hideous face that was. Trying to smile, like nothing was going on. I let out a empty laugh, put my hands down and grabbed Hide's arms. He looked surprised, but seem to be relieved. I'm sorry, I thought to myself. I'm, really sorry.

 

" Sorry, Hide. "

 

" If you want to eat, then go ahead. "

 

" What? "

 

" I know about ghouls, ya know. "

 

I stared at Hide. What is  _he_  talking about now? Hide rolled up his sleeve and gestured. No, no that's wrong. I'm  _not_  going to eat my best friend. Someone that I love. I shook my head and stepped backwards. Hide quit sooner than I expected, but his next move was more ridiculous. He walked toward me, fast.

 

" It's okay. I don't mind being eaten by my friend. "

 

Hide smiled, the smile I was longing for such a long time. 

 

" Go away. "

 

I stepped backwards, not able to see him. It's dangerous. I really need to eat, something. Anything.

 

" So, you can't come with me? No matter what? "

 

" No. No, no. I can't. You see, I'm a ghoul now, and it's really, really dangerous to come near me right now. So, please. I don't want to kill my best friend. "

 

" You know, I'm going to stay here as long as I need. As  _you_  need, to eat me. "

 

I bumped in to a wall, not knowing what to do, not know why I did that. I started walking toward him. Hide smiled, smiled like he knew and waited for this.

 

" Guess what? Kaneki, you were always like that. You didn't tell me anything, kept it inside of you. Was I not trustworthy? "

 

I was dumbfounded when he said that. How could I tell someone I love, someone that I want them to remember me as a good guy and a normal guy, that I'm a ghoul? That, I'm a monster that devour human. 

 

" But still, I really liked you. You were a really good friend. "

 

His smile was the last thing I could remember. 

 

 

 

After that, I walked, toward nowhere. 

 

_I wonder what would have happened, if I were to say " I love you " to you, Hide. Before you died, before you went missing._

 


End file.
